


Inheritance, a Descendants AU trailer

by LaoisePotter, regrettes



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mentions of Violence, hey guys welcome to Descendants AU!, its gonna be great, mild description of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoisePotter/pseuds/LaoisePotter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettes/pseuds/regrettes
Summary: Some dreams feel a little too real.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Inheritance, a Descendants AU trailer

Long, elegant arms and a beautiful dress lay stretched out on the floor in her peripheral, still as stone. The king knelt before her, hands at his throat, quiet gagging the only noise that punctured the silence of the night. His head was bowed, face hidden as his hair grew and retracted and grew again, the animal inside him fighting desperately against the poison that pulsed through his veins. She found it amusing.

“ _ Why? _ ”

She chuckled without a trace of humor. “Don’t be a fool, Adam.” Turning to face the open balcony doors, she sighed in contentment and drank in the sight of Auradon spread out before her. “This is my kingdom, too. It’s only natural that I should have a turn playing king of the castle.”

She heard him grunt in pain behind her and his breath became more and more labored. “Why... _ this? _ ” he somehow managed to choke around gasps for air.

“You know where my talents lie. Why compromise myself when the task holds such gravity?” She glanced over her shoulder. “I thought you would appreciate an elegant death.”

He fell forward onto his hands and struggled to hold himself up, rasping “How  _ could _ you?” as loudly as he could.

She laughed again, turning back around to face him. “Wasting your final words on questions you already know the answers to? No mourning for your wife? No lamenting for your son?” She crouched, admiring the strange death-rattle of erratic transfigurations still bubbling across his skin. “But don’t worry about him. He will make a wonderful manservant for my baby girl.”

Very suddenly, the king grabbed her knee and squeezed as hard as he could. “You are... _ we _ are...”

She seized him by the neck, drawing a horrible gasp from his closing throat. “We are  _ nothing _ ,” she growled. “I am the queen, my daughter shall follow in my footsteps, and your branch of this family tree shall die with your son.” With a sense of finality, she jerked his head upwards, and watched as Greg’s face paled, grayed, and went slack. Lifeless and unblinking, his eyes never shut.

With a gasp that startled Alyssa awake, Emma sat bolt upright in bed, tears streaming freely down her face as the cold fingers of fear gripped at the edge of her heart.

___________

Auradon’s night sky glittered like the jewels of the Cave of Wonders, the black sky a velvet that wrapped around the kingdom. Almost every citizen slept peaceful, the guards nodding off at their posts as the only threat that had been arising as of late was the arrival of the children of the Isle. Those that weren’t falling asleep at their posts meandered down the roads, taking in the crickets chirping and the sounds of wildlife around them.   
The kingdom had the slight disrupt of protests when the Queen announce that she wished to bring over four of the most infamous villain’s children to attend Auradon High. Those who had fallen victim to said villains had very outspoken opinions on why they shouldn’t be allowed in, only to have fallen on deaf ears. The Queen wasn’t going to let prejudices and misguided impressions deem young children unfit for a second chance. Or rather, a first chance at a life they deserved just as much as the children born in Auradon. Now that those feelings and protests seemed to have fallen to the wayside, the kingdom had settled back into a peaceful state. Auradon nights were the perfect backdrop, the perfectly calm metaphor of a kingdom finding its harmony again.

Or so it seemed.

___________

Long, elegant arms and a beautiful dress lay stretched out on the floor in his peripheral, still as stone. The king knelt before her, hands at his throat, quiet gagging the only noise that punctured the silence of the night. His head was bowed, face hidden as his hair grew and retracted and grew again, the animal inside him fighting desperately against the poison that pulsed through his veins. He struggled to speak. “ _ Why? _ ”

She chuckled humorlessly. “Don’t be a fool, Adam.” Turning to face the open balcony doors, she sighed and stood with her back to him. “This is my kingdom, too. It’s only natural that I should have a turn playing king of the castle.”

He grunted, his breath becoming more and more labored as the poison coursed painfully through him. “Why... _ this? _ ” he managed to choke around gasps for air.

She barely glanced at him. “You know where my talents lie. Why compromise myself when the task holds such gravity? I thought you would appreciate an elegant death.”

He fell forward onto his hands and struggled to hold himself up, rasping “How  _ could _ you?” as loudly as he could.

She laughed again and he heard her turn back around. “Wasting your final words on questions you already know the answers to? No mourning for your wife? No lamenting for your son?” 

Tears began to fall as he thought of his wife, lying still mere feet from him, and was grateful she didn’t seem to suffer as he did. He thought of his young son, asleep just a few rooms over, and wished he could see his sweet face one last time. 

“But don’t worry about him.”

He sensed her crouch before him and her quiet, taunting tone made him want to scream. “He will make a wonderful manservant for my baby girl.”

On an impulse, the king grabbed her knee and squeezed as hard as he could. “You are...” White danced at the edge of his vision, but he knew he had to try to reach her. “ _ We _ are...”

He felt her hand close around his throat and could not stop the final, fleeting gasp she ripped from it. “We are  _ nothing _ ,” she growled in his ear, and he believed her. “I am the queen, my daughter shall follow in my footsteps, and your branch of this family tree shall die with your son.” 

His ears began to ring, louder and louder and louder with each passing second as she jerked his head upwards to look him in the face. Emma’s expression was cold, satisfied, and the last thing he saw was the light spark in her eyes before everything blurred to nothingness.

Greg scared himself awake with a primal roar of fear and he shot out of bed, brandishing his pillow like a shield against nothing, feverish sweat causing his clothes to stick to him like a second skin as white-hot terror played in the corners of his mind.

___________

Emma struggled to stay awake as she made her way through the campus, rubbing tiredly at her face with a groan. After the night prior, sleep had seemed to elude her entirely. Alyssa had sat with her, asking questions about how she could help, only to have them come out unanswered. The other girl had gone off to her classes alone, Emma not finding herself in a good enough shape to follow along. Aimlessly, she wandered the halls of Auradon High, not really caring if she was caught cutting class. She needed to talk to her mother,  _ truly _ talk, and get answers out of the woman that had trained her to never do just that. Without complete access to the Isle, though, it was nearly impossible, so for now, Emma was stuck reliving the literal nightmare of her inheritance over and over again in the light of a new day. Squeezing her eyes shut against the horrible memories that weren’t her own, she reveled in the few seconds of relief before she was startled back to reality when a body slammed right into her.

“Oh! Sorry, I wasn’t lo-” 

Her eyes flew open as the voice apologizing to her stopped abruptly. Swallowing thickly, she attempted to process what was happening as her vision cleared and she found herself face-to-face with Greg. As if he knew every thought running through her head, her dream and all, he turned a far too familiar shade of ghostly grey and took several steps back. “I’m - Sorry, Emma.” His tone was hurried, tight, knuckles white as he gripped his book even tighter. He looked as though he’s seen a spirit. Or her mother. Emma shook her head hard against the thought and plastered on a smile.

“You’re fine Greg, shouldn’t you be in class though?” Emma questioned, wondering why this normally studious teen wasn’t where he was supposed to be and wishing he would magically disappear to one of his many classes or princely activities. She glanced around, suddenly nervous about others coming toward them, but found the hallway mercifully, unfortunately, empty.

“Yeah, I just… needed a break today.” 

He seemed distant, as if the sight of her had been exactly what he had been avoiding. Emma wondered briefly if she was projecting her own emotions onto him. “Yeah,” she echoed. “I...get the feeling.”

The two of them stared at each other, heartbeats in their ears, neither aware that the same thing was happening to the other person. All around them the air grew heavier, much too heavy for an interaction between two normal teenagers at a normal school. Much too heavy for an interaction between  _ friends. _

The pair stood in silence for another beat longer before nodding solemnly and waving goodbye, both too awkward,  _ Too scared? _ , to form a proper acknowledgment of whatever had just happened. That knot in her chest grew tighter as Emma remembered the look on Greg’s face when he saw her.  _ What did he see in her eyes? Why does it feel like they saw the same thing reflected back at them?  _ A ghost of a shiver rippled up her spine and she shook her head again, picking up her pace back to the dorms. She needed a nap.  _ She needed answers. _

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO AURADON, MOTHERF—
> 
> \- Alex and Drift


End file.
